The Science of Magic
by Orion45
Summary: Durring the weighing of the wands Olivander sees that Harry has a new wand.
1. Chapter 1

I had this whole thing in my head and wanted to put it up tell me what you think I wrote this vary fast so it may just be a messy read to you all

* * *

><p>Mr. Ollivander then turned to harry,<p>

"Ah Mr. Potter , holly and phin… Mr. Potter this is not the wand I gave you."

"No I made a new one with some help sir."

Ollivander with Harrys wand in hand cast lumos and the room light up.

"Seems to work well an almost perfect match, to me" Olivander said looking at Harry for an explanation.

"It is a perfect match to anyone, that's how it was designed."

By now everyone in the room was interested in what was going one and were moments away from bursting out with questions. Harry decided to head them off.

"It all started when I was six, I got ahold of one of my cousins handheld games and wanted to play with it but didn't have batteries. In a burst of accidental magic the game started working. At first I thought that I was somehow generating electricity, but figured out that was wrong after a few test. Stumped I searched for someone who could explain or help me figure out what this energy was.

I met Professor Charles after his physics lecture at the University of Surrey where after explaining what I was there for and showing him how I powered the game we came to an agreement we set up a slip so that after school he would pick me up and we would spend a few hours in the lab at the college then he would drive me home.

We figured out a lot once we were able to observe the energy and were able to refine our material once we discovered the magical world. There are two types of magic natural and wielded. Natural magic is produced by the earth and is everywhere, when wizards breath in the natural magic enters them and combines with their cells forming wielded magic, every wizard has a different form of wielded magic due to their unique body chemistry. When a wizard casts a spell the part of their brain that controls will lights up also lighting up the magic in those cells. The will spreads to the magic in every cell of your body and a small drop of that magic is ejected from you, it mixes with the natural magic of the world spreading your will as far as it can go the magic acts and the spell fires. This is why accidental magic is so random and why magic without a wand takes a lot of power and shows vary little effect.

The basic wand is made of a component of a magical creature incased in magically infused wood. Magical creatures also absorb natural magic but instead of forcing magic to become a part of them like we wizards, they became a part of magic as such they continually draw in magic. The core of the wand acts as a bucket that fills with a very dense version of natural magic like water vs air which is why the power output of a wand is so much greater than wandless magic. The type of creature controls the size of the bucket and matches to how strong your will is. The wood is the channel for your willed magic to join with the natural magic, controlled by the wood type and length, you want this as smooth as possible like a stream joining a river. After you gave me my wand we measured it and several others in order to find out changes and managed to create my current wand that when held by someone will change to the specifics needed for a perfect match by the wielder."

Harry looked around at the stunned faces of everyone and blushed muttering an apology for rambling before quickly exiting the room and everyone else still frozen in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter was standing in front of the judges having just completed the first task of retrieving a golden egg from a dragons nest, well stood was a loose term he was more like leaning against the crutches keeping him up.

"Mr. Potter, perhaps you could explain how you got your egg as all we saw was you appear grab the egg and disappear?" Ludo bagman asked

"Well I shadow stepped there grab the egg turn around and stepped back"

"Shadow stepped, Mr. Potter?"

"Ah you see, while researching the first task it became apparent that I would have to figure out a way around or to defeat some kind of beast. Knowing that I likely couldn't fight whatever it was and even if I could I wouldn't get as many points as my more experienced opponents so I looked for was around it and found the shadow step."

He stopped there but was urged to go on by a look from all the judges.

"In researching movement I came across a book on the history of apparition. 700 years ago apparition was invented it became the common method of travel 400 years ago and wards were designed for it 250 years ago. But what is most interesting is that apparition was the replacement to shadow stepping, a technique invented in japan nearly 1000 years ago. Shadow stepping is a spell that directs magic straight to your legs you then hop and cover a distance between 10 and 30 meters. Shadow stepping was replaced because of the much larger range of movement for apparition, the fact that stepping you always come out facing the way you were moving and that it takes years to build up your leg muscles to withstand the damage of shadow stepping"

Harry emphasized this by looking down at his heavily damaged legs the muscles had been ripped apart terribly by the double usage of the technique with no healing in between.

The judges gave him his score and he hobbled of back to the medical tent to finish getting treatment.


End file.
